Factions
"There's no such thing as "reputation" anymore. Who's there to spread the word?" —Loading Screen The factions from Fallout: New Vegas have been, for the most part, destroyed. Since the fall of the previous factions inhabiting the Mojave, all but one have fallen into ruin, cannibalism, tribalism, and plain old insanity. New California Republic The NCR are the last major Mojave faction to survive. While Caesar's Legion, the Great Khans, the Powder Gangers, and many other factions have dissolved into innumerable bands of tribals and survivors, the NCR managed to keep hold of a few strongholds. Over the past 20 years, the NCR have learned not to trust the average wastelander, due to their aggressive, cannibalistic tendencies. Watch your step in NCR territory, as they are the most organized, experienced, and well-armed faction in the Mojave. The NCR have lost many of their outposts and territory to tribals and cannibals, with HELIOS One being one of the many. This left only their strongest bastions, with battle-hardened survivors of fallen units flocking to heavily fortified areas like Camp Golf and the McCarran airport. Tribals Tribals are among the most common human enemies you'll find in the Mojave. Firearms are few and far between, and with the few ranged weapons they do have, they're far from efficient or deadly. What they lack in firepower, however, they make up for by being fearless melee combatants. Killing them, even in self defense, will be damaging to one's mental street. Cannibals Cannibals too lack high-quality weaponry. Their arsenal is comprised mostly of home-made firearms and hacking blades, such as cleavers and machetes. Cannibals usually aren't seen wandering the wastes and are most often encountered in the ruins of old settlements. Be careful though - these monsters tend to make up for their poor weaponry in sheer numbers. You'll often find yourself with more attackers than bullets to fend them off. Survivors Survivors are people like you. Some are good, some are bad. Most Survivors will shoot on sight, just as you probably will. Some will stand their ground, attacking if you don't leave their territory after multiple warnings. A rare few will actually be willing to trade with you. Survivors are, for the most part, a mixed bag. Some will have extremely high-quality weaponry while others will have junk. Some live in groups, some live alone. Killing a survivor unprovoked will wear on your mind, but shooting in self-defense won't spark the same remorse. Cloud Victims These mysterious survivors live only in the radioactive ruins of New Vegas. Most of them are citizens and NCR military personnel, unable to flee when the Cloud and the Storm came. Mutation has given them the ability to quickly heal when exposed to radiation. They have suffered a similar fate to the Marked Men of the Divide. Tunnelers As Ulysses once predicted, the Tunnelers of the Divide have migrated over the past 20 years. Few Bighorners or other herbivorous creatures remain due to the hunger of the Tunnelers. Geckos are gone too, presumably because the Tunnelers ate them. Tunnelers are fast, strong, and all over the place. They will attack you on sight.